Vuelta a los orígenes
by The Nova 6
Summary: Este relato es de cuando el mundo cambió...con la resurrección de los Antiguos. Y nadie, ni siquiera el artífice de esa resurrección, pudo prever lo que sucedería.
1. Aparece el caos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo algunos antiguos, le pertenecen a Himaruya.**

* * *

**APARECE EL CAOS**

**

* * *

**

—_Merda... —_Romano se frotó las manos, soplándoselas para intentar darles un poco de calor. Y es que hacía una noche especialmente fría, una como nunca se había conocido en el sur de Italia, donde siempre hacía calor. Enfundado en su uniforme de _Carabinieri, _el italiano deambulaba por las calles de Roma, gruñendo por lo bajo y echando pestes contra el vago de Feliciano, que había caído dormido justo antes de salir a hacer la patrulla, y no había tenido más remedio que dejarle en casa, roncando—. Estará haciendo guardias el resto del año él solo, vaya si lo estará.

Al doblar la esquina de la calle vio pasar cuatro coches de la _Municipale _con la sirena a todo volumen, y derrapando de forma bestial. Parecían tener mucha prisa, y Lovino se encogió de hombros. Aquella no era su guerra, él tenía que patrullar. Y personalmente no quería meterse en líos por una noche. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos disparos que sonaron a lo lejos. Romano pegó un salto del susto, sacó su revólver y echó a correr hacia el lugar donde se oían, aunque hubiera preferido volver a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación calentito y seguro.

—¿Qué demonios pasará? —refunfuñaba mientras corría y comprobaba que el revólver estaba cargado. De repente, uno de los edificios que tenía delante, una fábrica de automóviles, explotó violentamente, expulsando una nube de fuego hacia el cielo romano. El italiano se cubrió con los brazos para protegerse de la lluvia de metralla y escombros. Entonces oyó unas voces graves, sonando muy cerca de él. Rápidamente apuntó con el revólver y vio, corriendo alrededor de la fábrica, a un grupo de soldados con uniformes que le sonaban de algo. Todos portaban fusiles semiautomáticos pesados.

—_Nehmen Sie Stellung__! _—ordenó el que parecía el jefe. A Lovino se le encendió la bombilla en la mente, pues había reconocido el idioma.

—¡Alemanes! —empezó a temblar de arriba abajo, pero si no hacía su trabajo, luego le esperaría una bronca y un castigo por parte de sus jefes—. _C-Carabinieri! Getta le braccia e alzare le mani!_

No le hicieron el menor caso, sino todo lo contrario. Tres de ellos corrieron hacia él y le inmovilizaron, quitándole el revólver.

—_CHIGIIIIII!_ —chilló Lovino, pataleando con todas sus fuerzas, y sudando de miedo—. ¡S-soltadme inmediatamente! ¡S-soy un italiano y tengo parientes en Berlín! ¡Se lo diré a Veneciano! ¡Socorrooooooo!

Pasos rápidos anunciaron la llegada de otro grupo de soldados. Ahora, Romano podía ver las banderas cosidas a sus uniformes, era la bandera de Alemania, sin lugar a dudas. Al mismo tiempo, se oyó el ruido de un motor de avión a reacción, y varios bombarderos hicieron acto de presencia, lanzando una mortífera carga contra la plaza, reventando varios bloques de pisos, farolas, paradas de autobús y mobiliario urbano. Una sirena comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

—"La alarma antiaérea" —pensó Romano, aún sujetado por los militares—. "Por favor, que venga el ejército, que venga...¡España, ven a ayudarme!"

Se empezaron a oír gritos en italiano y más disparos. Era la unidad de _Carabinieri _con la que estaba trabajando Lovino. Comenzaron a disparar contra los alemanes, los cuales soltaron al italiano y respondieron, creándose un fuego cruzado que no cesaba.

—¡Yo me largo! —clamó Romano, echando a correr a toda velocidad—. ¡Felicianoooooooooooooo!

En Londres, la situación era de total agitación. Hacía apenas unos minutos, se había recibido una llamada urgente desde Dover, informando de que un comando de tropas con bandera estadounidense estaban atacando la población, destruyendo y matando a cualquier cosa o persona que se encontraran. En la costa, cuatro torpederos abrían fuego contra los barcos pesqueros del puerto, mientras una patrulla de cazas sobrevolaba la zona lanzando ataques a tierra. Arthur había explotado casi literalmente, y cada vez con más ganas de asesinar al cerdo americano traidor, se montó personalmente en un caza interceptor y despegó de una de las bases aéreas londinenses, acompañado de cincuenta aviones más.

—¡Escuchen bien! —gritó por la radio—. ¡No importa que sean estadounidenses! ¡Nos están atacando y vamos a devolverles bala por bala y misil por misil! ¡Adelante, RAF!

—_Roger —_le contestaron los otros pilotos, mientras se ponían en formación de vuelo en V hacia Dover. Para sus adentros, Inglaterra insultaba a Alfred con todas las palabrotas que se le ocurrían. Al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba qué le habría dado a Estados Unidos para hacer eso. Quizá había terminado por quedarse sin cerebro.

España silbaba un cuplé mientras abría su cama y bostezaba sonoramente, listo para irse a dormir. Antes de hacerlo, miró por la ventana. Algo le decía que pasaba algo, en alguna parte del mundo...al ser un país, podía presentir cosas así. Ojalá no fuera nada demasiado grave. Se acostó, apagó la luz y se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, se despertó de golpe, en medio de una macedonia terrible de gritos, explosiones y ruidos que sacudían todo Madrid.

—Pero...¿pero qué pasa? —saltó de la cama, aún medio dormido, y miró por la ventana. La gente corría aterrorizada por todas partes, y Antonio contempló con horror a un grupo de militares en la calle, a los cuales no supo identificar—. ¡Joder!

Se vistió a toda prisa, abrió el armario de sus recuerdos de la antigüedad, sacó su inseparable hacha y bajó a la calle. Allí todo era un caos. La Patrulla Águila y dos cuerpos del Ejército de Tierra, acompañados de los GEO, combatían a esos soldados, que llegaban respaldados por varios helicópteros de combate. Al mirar el fuselaje, descubrió una bandera que le resultaba demasiado conocida. Era la bandera turca.

—Será hijo de su... —rezongó Antonio, lanzándose arma en mano contra los militares enemigos, empezando a repartir hachazos a diestro y siniestro, pensando en pedirle luego a su superior que le diera un arma de fuego para uso personal. Le iba a hacer mucha falta.

HORAS DESPUÉS...

Pocas veces la sede de la ONU había bullido tanto de actividad. Todos los países presentes se gritaban con todas sus fuerzas unos a otros, amenazas por aquí, insultos por allá. Estados Unidos intentaba restablecer el orden, pero eso era difícil cuando tenía a Inglaterra respirando encima de su cuello y mirándole echando fuego por los ojos.

—¡Silencio, _please_! ¡Vamos a intentar hablar como personas civilizadas! ¡Heeeey! —gritaba agitando una mano, pero era imposible atraer la atención de nadie. Suspiró, y no tuvo más remedio que conectar la alarma de seguridad. Sonó un bocinazo que los hizo callar a todos, pegar un salto en sus sillas y quedarse sentados, muy cortados. El americano paró la alarma.

—Bien, como decía... —se aclaró la garganta—. A petición de unos cuantos países aquí presentes, decidí convocar esta reunión para tratar un tema que espero que me expliquen, so... —echó una mirada a Inglaterra, el cual no pudo resistir y se volvió a levantar, señalándolo furioso con el dedo.

—¡Como si tú no supieras de qué se trata, _fucking moron!_ —gritó, con una vena latiéndole en la frente—. ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte lo de anoche?

Alfred parpadeó. No tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba el inglés, pero que lo insultara sin motivo, eso no lo pensaba tolerar.

—Antes de llamarme esas cosas, deberías pensar muy bien en lo que...

—¡Cállate! —Inglaterra no le dejó terminar—. ¡Se supone que somos aliados! ¿Por qué entonces fuiste ayer a Dover y atacaste la población con tu marina de mierda, americano traidor?

Ahí sí que el estadounidense no supo qué responder. ¿Que él había hecho qué?

—_What? _Iggy, tiene que haber un error. Mi marina ayer estaba donde tenía que estar, en sus bases de...

—¡No me interesa! ¡Lo que quiero es que me des una explicación! ¡Si no la obtengo, te juro que iré a tu maldita casa y derrumbaré todo lo que me encuentre, piedra por piedra! _Jerk! Bloody git! Stupid fool! _—gritaba y amenazaba sin control, hasta el punto en que los países que se sentaban a su lado, Chile y Bélgica, tuvieron que obligarle a volver a su asiento y tranquilizarle. El inglés se dejó llevar, y al sentarse, se quedó mirando a Estados Unidos fijamente, enseñando los dientes.

—Bueno, eh...la verdad... —Alfred no podía explicarle nada, porque no recordaba que ayer se hubiera movido de su casa, a menos que algún árabe le hubiera echado en la Coca-Cola alguna de sus drogas raras y ahora tuviera fallos de memoria—. Iggy, te juro que yo no he hecho nada...

—¡MENTIRA! —rugió Arthur, e iba a seguir, pero una mirada de todos los demás le hizo callarse. Alemania se aclaró la garganta y se levantó. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

—Pido la palabra —dijo, con voz seca. Alfred asintió y le dijo que hablara—. Bien. Aprovechando que Inglaterra ha sacado el tema, continuaré yo. Anoche, sobre las diez y media, me informaron de que Stuttgart estaba sufriendo un ataque por parte de lo que los testigos describieron como "helicópteros negros de bandera irreconocible". Era de noche, así que supuse que no habían podido ver su nacionalidad. Pero al desplazarme allí con mis hombres derribamos uno de los aparatos y pude ver que eran holandeses. ¿Tienes alguna explicación? —el alemán fulminó con la mirada a Holanda, a favor del cual hay que decir que se veía tan desconcertado como los demás.

—Yo no he hecho nada —se apresuró a responder la nación—. No me consta que ayer hubiera movimiento de tropas en mi casa, salvo los ejercicios de entrenamiento rutinario. Ninguna unidad aérea abandonó mis fronteras, para que lo sepas.

—Pues permíteme que te diga que tu "no salida" ha dejado más de setecientos muertos, y los que todavía no hemos encontrado —le dijo el alemán, mirándole fijamente—. Ten por seguro que esto no va a quedar así, a menos que soluciones esto. Te doy tres malditos días, ¿entendido?

—Lo que tú digas —el holandés hizo un gesto con la mano, como de que pasaba. Pero pensaba investigarlo cuando antes, aquello podía ser muy serio.

—Yo que tú no daría órdenes en ese plan de policía, patata descerebrada —la voz de Romano se alzó desde el otro lado de la sala. Veneciano lo miró asustado, pero en aquella ocasión no abrió la boca para decirle que no insultara a Alemania. El italiano menor también había visto a los soldados y la aviación, sin salir de su casa. Y desde ese momento no había dejado de preguntarse qué había hecho para que Alemania atacara su casa—. Tú tienes tanta culpa como él, así que ya me estás diciendo qué hacía ayer en Roma tu hatajo de brutos disparando contra la gente.

Ludwig, muy lentamente, se giró para mirar a Romano. Estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad, y lo único que faltaba para colmar el vaso era que le acusaran falsamente de algo.

—Una cosa tengo clara —dijo, en tono aparentemente calmado, pero Feliciano sabía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no explotar—, y es que no voy a tolerar insultos de nadie, ni siquiera de ti. Sólo lo diré una vez: ayer ninguno de mis soldados salió de la frontera alemana.

—¡¿Entonces quiénes eran los que estaban en Italia ayer por la noche? —le espetó el italiano, empezando a gritar. Alemania se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que no eran hombres míos—fue su respuesta—. Ahora, si alguien tiene más que decir sobre este tema...

—¡Yo tengo algo que decir! —saltó Colombia, reclamando atención—. Ayer sobre las seis de la tarde vino éste —señaló con dedo acusador a España—, con nosecuántos aviones y bombardeó Bogotá, y casi me destruye media ciudad. ¡Exijo una compensación!

—¡En Caracas pasó lo mismo! —le secundó Venezuela, levantándose con la misma cara de enfado.

—¡Y en Santiago! —gruñó Chile. Argentina fue el cuarto en levantarse, asegurando que en Buenos Aires había ocurrido lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa, _Spain? _¿Que todavía tienes el mono y quieres volver a tener colonias? —Estados Unidos lo miró, con ceño—. ¿Por eso atacaste cuatro países?

—¡Yo no he atacado a nadie, lo juro! —se defendió Antonio, mirando a sus cuatro ex-hijos con cara de perrito arrepentido, para luego fruncir el ceño y girarse hacia Sadiq—. De hecho, ¡ése de ahí ha sido el que ha atacado Madrid esta misma mañana! ¡Que lo explique él!

—¿Pero de qué hablas, cegato de mierda? —saltó Turquía sin perder tiempo—. ¡Yo no he atacado tu país! Ganas no me faltan, entiéndeme, pero no lo he atacado. Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tu bandera en los helicópteros, eh? ¿Por qué? —España se levantó e hizo ademán de bajar de la grada e ir a por Sadiq, el cual lo imitó.

—¿Quieres venir a por mí? Pues venga, aquí te espero —el turco sonrió, desafiante. Antonio por poco saltó por encima de su mesa, pero Alemania dio un golpe en la suya y los mandó callar.

—Aquí no estamos para pelear. ¡Sentaos todos ahora mismo! —los que estaban de pie le obedecieron, vacilando un poco—. Estamos aquí para solucionar una serie de sucesos que al parecer nadie es lo suficientemente maduro como para admitir.

Fue clavando la mirada en cada uno.

—Los testimonios son claros, todos hablan de vehículos militares y soldados con banderas fácilmente reconocibles, lo que no deja lugar a duda de...

—¿Y no has pensado que todo esto puede ser una estratagema? —le interrumpió Francia—. Existe algo llamado táctica del ataque falso o bandera falsa. Consiste en ponerle a un soldado o tanque, barco o avión una bandera distinta a la del país al que verdaderamente pertenece. Así, la ira del atacado se volverá contra el país de la bandera, y no contra el verdadero atacante, _mes amis._ ¡No me digáis que no habíais pensado en eso!

El silencio se abatió sobre la sala. Nadie recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que Francia dijo algo con sentido. Surgieron varios murmullos, de países hablando con sus compañeros de asiento. Sí, aquello era una posibilidad, se dijo Alemania. Pero estaba muy lejos de librar de la sospecha a un país.

—Puede haber ocurrido eso, pero no nos aporta demasiada tranquilidad —repuso Rusia, hablando por primera vez, con su eterna sonrisilla en la cara—. Porque entonces el culpable de todos esos ataques puede ser cualquiera de nosotros.

El eco de esas palabras resonó en toda la sala de conferencias. Todos los países presentes sabían qué significaba lo que había dicho Rusia. Cualquier país podía haber atacado a cualquier país. Muchos empezaron a mirarse con desconfianza. Incluso entre aliados y amigos cercanos. La sombra de la duda había sido sembrada. Si Francia tenía razón, entonces habría que estar en máxima alerta a partir de ahora.

—Supongo que todos sabemos cuál es el siguiente paso a dar —tomó la iniciativa Alemania—. Por mi parte, investigaré a mis efectivos para confimar si efectivamente hubo salidas ayer, aunque no creo. ¿Piensan todos ustedes hacer lo mismo?

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento general.

—Entonces, se levanta la sesión —Ludwig se dio la vuelta y salió a paso rápido de allí. Veneciano salió corriendo a toda prisa tras él.

—¡Espera, Doitsu, espera! —le llamó la atención mientras se le colgaba del brazo—. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? ¡Seguro que pasaremos una tarde entretenida juntos y...!

—No, Italia. Ahora no es tiempo de entretenerse —Ludwig palmeó la espalda del italiano—. Los dos tenemos trabajo que hacer. Ya te llamaré cuando me haya liberado un poco. Nos vemos.

El alemán dejó solo a Feliciano en medio del pasillo. El joven se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Alemania con tristeza. De algo estaba seguro: se pasaría toda la tarde al lado del teléfono.

* * *

**Traducciones: **

**Nehmen Sie Stellung: Tomen posiciones (alemán)**

**Carabinieri! Getta le braccia e alzare le mani!: Carabinieri! ¡Tiren las armas y levanten las manos! (italiano)**

**Roger: Recibido (inglés)  
**


	2. Reuniones secretas

**REUNIONES SECRETAS**

* * *

A muchos, muchísimos kilómetros de la sala de reuniones de la ONU, se encontraba otra sala de reuniones. Ésta era mucho más pequeña, y estaba dispuesta por unas gradas semicirculares con un estrado en el centro. Al lado de él había una gigantesca bola de cristal, en la cual se veían las imágenes de las Naciones Unidas. Casi todos los asientos de las gradas estaban ocupados, aunque, al estar medio sumidos en las sombras, las caras de sus ocupantes quedaban ocultas, sin permitir ser reconocidos.

—Observad cómo se esfuerzan inútilmente —dijo una voz de mujer, fría y sarcástica—. Para cuando decidan investigar, ya será demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que sus "atacantes" han desaparecido ya.

—Lo sabemos, Morgwenna, no es necesario que lo repitas por cuarta vez —le respondió una voz de chico joven, con un timbre infantil. Probablemente el dueño de la voz apenas sería un adolescente—. Concentrémonos más bien en lo que haremos ahora.

—Concuerdo con nuestro camarada —una tercera voz, también masculina, grave y profunda, se oyó en la parte de arriba de las gradas—. No hay lugar para viejos odios en esta Asamblea.

—¿Y tú me hablas de eso, Asdrubal? ¿Precisamente tú? –la mujer, Morgwenna, se rió—. Curioso que tú me digas que no odie, cuando tienes motivos sobrados para odiar a cierta persona aquí presente.

—Agradecería que no me metierais en vuestras discusiones —una voz de hombre, jovial y alegre, fue la que habló—. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco todos, no es como antes.

—Habla por ti, infantil —respondió otra voz a su izquierda, igualmente de hombre, neutral y sin sentimientos.

—¿Nos vas a volver a amargar la fiesta, Don Frígido? Deja que disfrutemos —una voz femenina salió de muy cerca de la bola de cristal—. Un poco de televisión no nos puede hacer daño. ¿Verdad, Hele?

—Tienes razón, Catri —secundó una nueva mujer, en tono más grave.

—Perder tiempo no es nada comparado con el placer de ver la confusión que hemos sembrado con nuestro...pequeño acto —una voz ligeramente seseante y exótica fue la siguiente en hablar—. Lo que nos lleva a nuestra anterior discusión. ¿Qué paso debemos dar ahora?

—¡Ataquemos a un país otra vez! —saltó una voz femenina mucho más juvenil que las demás—. A uno que nadie se espera que sea atacado, como...

—Como Rusia —la cortó una voz masculina con un ligero tono de placer cruel—. Me muero de ganas por darle una lección a ese desgraciado y ponerle en su sitio—. Y propongo que para atacarle vaya yo en persona, con mi grupo especial.

—Hum...suena bastante bien —repuso el muchacho que antes había hablado—. Pero quizá...podríamos primero ir a por países aún más débiles que los que ya hemos atacado, y así, cuando todos estén centrados en ellos, atacar por sorpresa a los más fuertes.

—Si tienes miedo de ir contra un país fuerte —la voz sin sentimientos resonaba ahora con desprecio—, entonces hazte a un lado y no participes, Rudi. No necesitamos cobardes aquí.

—Si no fuera porque somos aliados —repuso el chico, con tono belicoso—, ahora mismo te partiría en dos.

Germania se levantó, con la mano en el pomo de su espada, y ante aquello, Rudi imitó el gesto, desenvainando su estoque.

—Repite eso, criajo —escupió el mayor. Morgwenna se colocó entre ambos y los fulminó con la mirada.

—Basta —ordenó con tono seco—. Tú, siéntate, y tú, Rudi, ya es hora de que te vayas. Has estado demasiado tiempo aquí sentado sin hacer nada. Colabora un poco y vete a ver cómo les va a Escandinavia y Magyar. ¡Vamos!

Rudi se guardó el estoque y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de allí sin mirar atrás. Germania se volvió a sentar, fastidiado, aunque no dijo nada ni hizo gesto alguno.

—Si vuelvo a presenciar una cosa así dentro de los muros de esta ciudad —amenazó Morgwenna, con la vista fija en el germano—, los dos lo pagaréis.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, altiva, y comenzó a caminar.

—Se te va la fuerza por la boca —dijo el germano, sin molestarse en alzar la voz—. Patética.

Britania se detuvo en seco, para luego volverse lentamente hacia el hombre, que la miraba fríamente.

—¿Cómo has dicho, Günter? —cuando ella llamaba a sus compañeros por sus nombres de pila, quería decir que estaba verdaderamente enfadada.

—Ya lo has oído. Hablas mucho y no te he visto hacer nada. Me atrevería incluso a decir que nunca has salido de aquí. Y el resto de nosotros sí que ha salido. Cobarde.

Roma tuvo que intervenir rápidamente para sujetar a Morgwenna, que había sacado su afilada hoz de oro para rebanarle al germano la cabeza.

—¡Quieta, Briti! —exclamó mientras la agarraba por los brazos—. ¡No explotes así!

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —exigió la mujer mientras pataleaba tratando de liberarse del agarre del romano—. ¡Tengo que hacer que se calle!

Pero Rómulo no la soltó. La giró y la miró a los ojos seriamente.

—Yo conozco tan bien como tú el carácter de Günter, y por eso es que intento ignorarle. Deberías hacer tú lo mismo.

Y Morgwenna se tranquilizó. Los ojos de Roma tenían algo que la calmaba en cuestión de segundos. Guardó su hoz.

—Está bien. Vale —respondió mientras inspiraba hondo—. Que piense lo que le dé la gana. Roma, contacta con Eslavia y confirma si ya está en posición.

La mujer abandonó rápidamente la sala.

Entretanto, en Moscú, Rusia tomaba una taza de café mientras observaba la ciudad, toda nevada, y aún con copos cayendo del cielo.

—Quisiera que ya llegara la primavera —suspiraba, algo deprimido—. ¡Belaaaaa!

Natasha no tardó ni medio segundo en acudir corriendo a la habitación de su hermano.

—¿Sí, hermano?

—¿Ha llegado ya la carta del imbécil de Estados Unidos? —preguntó sonriente. Su hermana asintió.

—Te la he dejado abajo. Al parecer es sobre los resultados de la primera investigación, Iván. Pero, ¿por qué no lo dejas y vienes conmigo a mi casa?

—En otra ocasión, Natasha —respondió el ruso, con una gotita cayéndole por la nuca—. Tengo que leer esa carta, o si no el infantil ése no me dejará en paz hasta que lo haga.

Iván salió de allí con paso rápido para alejarse de su hermana, y al llegar al salón encontró la carta, abriéndola y leyéndola rápidamente. Al parecer, Estados Unidos culpaba de los ataques a los árabes, como solía hacer cada vez que pasaba algo así, y según él, todo eso no era más que un atentado multinacional.

—Ya...yo sabía que tenía los ojos en el culo, pero no imaginaba que también los oídos. Bien, entonces actuaré por mi cuenta, da —se dijo Iván, tirando la carta y pasando de Alfred a partir de ahora. Él tenía sus propios planes respecto a lo que hacer. Y si Estados Unidos interfería, se iría con un misil en sus regiones vitales.

—¡Cálmense todos! ¡Ya no sucede nada! —se desgañitaba Antonio en medio de la Puerta del Sol, tratando de tranquilizar a la gente que iba histérica de un lado a otro, rodeando los aviones "turcos", derribados en medio de la calle. Ya estaban allí las excavadoras y los camiones retirando la chatarra, mientras la aviación española seguía volando por encima de la ciudad, buscando restos de atacantes, y los militares controlaban la plaza y las calles colindantes—. ¡Ya no hay ataques!

Pero eran pocos los que le hacían caso. Y su jefe en su casa, viendo por la tele las noticias, en vez de estar ahí transmitiendo sus mensajes de "apoyo" a la población. Cada día tenía más ganas de partirle la cara.

—¡Escúchenme, joder! —ni gritando logró que le prestaran atención. Antonio se rindió y se dejó caer en un banco—. Pues nada, a la mierda. Paso de todo.

Así sentado, se recostó contra el respaldo del banco, decidido a relajarse un poco, para calmar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando.

—¡Españaaaaaaaaaaaa! —se oyó una voz que se iba acercando cada vez más y más, acompañada de pasos rápidos. Entonces alguien se lanzó contra Antonio, envolviéndole en un abrazo.

—¡Ita–chan! —el español se apresuró a devolverle el abrazo al menor de los italianos—. ¿Estáis bien los dos? ¿Dónde está Lovi?

—¡Estamos bien, veeee! —aseguró Feliciano mientras sonreía feliz—. ¡Nii–chan está en casa! Se ha quedado para ayudar a arreglar los desperfectos, y me ha dicho que luego se pasaría por aquí, cuando terminen. Y de momento he venido yo. ¿Estás bien, ve?

—Ahora que estás tú aquí, muy bien, Ita–chan —la compañía del italiano era una de las mejores que España podría haber deseado—. ¿No te dirá nada él?

—No creo ni que se entere, porque él también está ocupado investigando lo que ha pasado y arreglando sus desperfectos, veeeeee. ¿Entonces te has recuperado ya?

—Sí, ya me encuentro mejor. Gracias —España le dio varios besos al italiano en la cara, a los que Feliciano respondió para después levantarte.

—¡Vuelvo a casa ya, ve! ¡Luego vendrá mi hermano! —salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Antonio, de bastante mejor humor, se quedó reposando en el banco.

Mientras aquello sucedía, América conducía su coche por Rockefeller Center, camino a la sede de la CIA, desde donde le comunicaron que era necesaria su asistencia inmediata. Pero ni él ni nadie podría haber adivinado lo que ocurrió en cuanto se paró en el primer semáforo. Alfred ya había visto al gigantesco hombre rubio y musculoso, y al otro tipo que estaba a su lado, más bajito, con el pelo largo y barba marrón, ambos con bastantes canas. Y no creyó que ninguno de los dos le fuese a lanzar una bomba, que ésta se colara por una de las ventanas del vehículo y explotara en apenas dos segundos, antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar siquiera. Sólo tuvo tiempo para gritar una palabrota antes de que el coche desapareciera envuelto en una bola de fuego.

—Es imposible que siga vivo —dijo Escandinavia, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de la gente y echaban a correr por todas partes—. Vete a por su hermano y llévalo a la ciudad, Seguro que se ha dado cuenta de esto.

Magyar asintió y se perdió entre la multitud. El gran vikingo extrajo una bengala de señales y la disparó hacia el cielo, tras lo cual salió corriendo. Pocos minutos después aparecieron cientos de aviones que comenzaron a bombardear Nueva York con miles y miles de proyectiles. Los vehículos tenían la bandera rusa en el fuselaje.

En la sala del Consejo, Germania y Roma observaban lo que estaba pasando en ese instante en Estados Unidos.

—Yo no creo que con eso baste para debilitarlo. Estoy seguro de que no está muerto, a pesar de que el viejo vikingo lo crea —opinó el romano—. ¿Qué crees tú?

—Que es más importante tener a Canadá aquí. Así nos aseguraremos de que su gobierno no tome medidas que no nos interesan a nosotros —fue la respuesta de Günter—. Por América no tenemos que preocuparnos. Aunque siga vivo, no creo que logre recuperarse completamente de esa explosión.

—Te sorprenderías, Germania, si vieras la rapidez con que se recuperan de todo. Yo los he visto —le rebatió Roma—. Pero bueno, lo que tenga que ser, será.

La noticia del atentado en Nueva York y la inexplicable desaparición de Canadá pronto corrieron por todo el mundo. México, al ser el más cercano a ambos lugares, había dado la alerta. Y apenas pocos segundos después de que Inglaterra se hubiera enterado, Rusia llamó a Alemania para informarle de que Moscú estaba sitiada. En medio de todo ese caos de llamadas que recibía Ludwig, pudo sacar dos minutos para pensar. Al parecer ahora iban a por los más fuertes, es decir, América, Canadá y Rusia...si se atrevían a eso, ¿qué no harían con Europa? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en eso. Pero también le sirvió para saber qué medidas tomar. No tendría más remedio que dejar que Iván se las apañara solo, mientras él convocaba urgentemente una reunión de los países europeos. Salió corriendo de su despacho.

Poco tiempo después...

—¡Al primero que diga cualquier tontería, le expulso de la sala! —bramó Ludwig, dando golpes en el escritorio con el puño—. ¡Esto es muy serio y pido que todos actuemos con responsabilidad!

Los veintisiete se encontraban allí. Ninguno había faltado. Incluso se había admitido la presencia de Turquía como observador. Las dimensiones de lo que estaba pasando le alcanzaban incluso a él.

—Muy bien —el alemán se aclaró la garganta—. Suecia me ha solicitado el hablar primero, así que, cuando quieras...

Ludwig fue a sentarse en su asiento mientras Berwald descendía hacia el oratorio.

—Ver´n... —comenzó, con su característico tono cerrado—. D´bido a que mi c´sa está c´rca de R´sia, mi esp´sa y yo p´dim´s v´r quién fue el que at´có M´scú.

La afirmación de Suecia despertó murmullos por todas partes, y muchas caras se giraron hacia Finlandia, el cual asintió.

—¿Y quién fue? —quiso saber Inglaterra. El sueco se volvió, mirando fríamente a los tres bálticos, que se encogieron instintivamente ante la mirada de Berwald.

—Let´nia. T´d´s los veh´cl´s ll´vab´n su b´nd´ra. Y l´s sold´d´s t´mbi´n.

Como si fueran uno solo, todos los países miraron a Raivis, el cual parecía no saber de qué le estaban hablando.

—¡Y–yo no! ¡Yo no! —juró el letón mientras comenzaba a llorar al sentirse así de vigilado. Incluso sus hermanos le miraban con cierta sospecha.

—Pero Rai... —Estonia dudaba entre defender al letón o acusarle, porque tenía motivos para hacer ambas cosas...al igual que Lituania—. Si Suecia ha dicho que...

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —gritó el letón, levantándose y sin dejar de llorar—. ¡Y–yo nunca atacaría a nadie! ¡Y–y menos a...!

—Resulta extraño que digas eso —le cortó Francia mientras, al igual que el resto, lo miraba con desconfianza—. Precisamente, de esta sala, tú y tus hermanos sois los más sospechosos. Para los tres resultaría fácil atacar a Rusia siendo que estáis justo al lado, ¿me equivoco, _Lettonie_?

Raivis se puso a temblar descontroladamente mientras posaba su mirada en una pared, completamente blanco.

—¡Y–yo no he sido! ¡No he sido! ¡Yo no quiero atacar a nadie! —apenas se entendía lo que decía, porque sollozaba con hipidos—. Toris...Eduard...

El letón puso sus ojos en sus hermanos y les imploró ayuda silenciosamente. Ninguno de los dos pudo responder, porque aunque los dos querían ayudarle y defenderle, tenía razones para haber atacado a Rusia, igual que ellos dos. Simplemente apartaron la mirada. Raivis se quedó helado. ¿No le iban a ayudar? ¿No? ¿Después de todas las veces que lo habían hecho, ahora le volvían la espalda? Continuaba llorando, pero frunció el ceño, mientras notaba la rabia surgiendo en su interior.

—¡P–pudríos! —les gritó a los dos en la cara, para luego salir corriendo a toda prisa y abandonar la sala. Alemania había saltado de su silla para perseguirle, pero llegó tarde. Los otros dos bálticos se habían vuelto a sentar, arrepentidos. Tenían que haber hablado a favor de Raivis, pero en lugar de eso...permanecieron sin decir palabra hasta que acabó la reunión.


End file.
